金凛-Señorita
by shirleyzhang0421
Summary: 海岛风情419


*R18 -For one night  
*OOC预警  
*"Señorita"为西班牙语中对于年轻女性尊称，与英语中"Miss"用法一致。  
* Señorita （强烈推荐听下这首歌！！灵感来源！！）

* * *

吉尔伽美什用手背擦了一把脸颊上的汗。  
没有什么比汽车抛锚在夏日下午的海岛更让人烦躁的事情了。  
他气急败坏地拨了电话，又在原地等了十几分钟才等来了姗姗来迟的工程车。  
一顿没有什么用处的解释和交流之后，他烦闷的心情似乎有加重的趋势。好在对方在他即将破口大骂之前乖乖滚蛋了，留他了一些清净的空间冷静一下。  
这条靠近海滩的街道上大大小小的店铺琳琅满目，然而可能是因为这恼人的炎热天气，有座的餐厅或是酒吧大都挂了暂时关门的牌子，而开门的那几间居然压根儿连空调都没有。不过老板却舒适地打着盹儿，苍白的长胡须被咔咔旋转的小电扇吹得飘动起来。此时只有对面一家两层楼的酒吧对他来说可以作为合格的临时歇脚地了。  
这间小酒吧看起来有些年代感。陈旧的木质百叶窗似乎散发着海水的气息，近乎褪色的蓝色遮阳篷上落着三三两两的海鸥，二楼漂亮的落地窗正对着远处大海的方向，干净的白色纱帘被整齐地束在一旁；店门上方挂着尚且黯淡的霓虹灯管，附近绕着一圈圈的电线和藤蔓花。  
他迈开脚步走去—和所有漫不经心的主角一样，踏入晚夏和海浪声编织的一个美妙的故事中心。 

"叮—"  
正端坐在吧台里看书的少女恋恋不舍地移开目光，以临时主人的身份下意识地望向被推开的店门。  
被门撞得叮当作响的铜铃还在角落里悠悠摇晃，她的目光撞上了他金色耀眼的发，一下子竟也收不住了。  
"—Señorita？"  
直到他轻敲了敲桌面，少女这才回过神。他们正隔着吧台对视，对方的嘴角含着调笑的弧度，露出金色偏光墨镜下一双赤红的眼睛。他的肌肤白得惹人妒忌，其上透着被阳光灼过的一抹酡红。

少女没有回答，她可能是忘了回答。

吉尔伽美什分外有耐心地与她一起保持着沉默的对视。  
少女有着澄蓝色的眼眸，乌黑的头发。本就少见的组合在这个小小的海岛更是让人眼前一亮。柔顺的长发被一丝不苟地梳编成了一个整齐的发辫，细细的吊带将亚麻面料的黑色长裙轻盈地挂在她身上。  
"抱歉Señor，"她收起面前的书，站起身，微笑里带了些歉意，"想点些什么？"她转身从吧台的另一边拿来酒水单，吉尔伽美什便看见了裸露出的挺拔脊背和纤细的后颈。  
干净而优雅。  
不由自主地从脑海里冒出的形容词让他意识到自己已经被她激起了兴趣。  
"一杯白兰地好了。"接下酒水单的他却根本没有翻开来看，抬起另一只手摘下了墨镜，双眼依旧带着一丝笑意注视着她。  
她靠过来了一点，他隐约能闻到洗发水的香味，"我们白天不卖酒，先生，请见谅。"少女提醒道，语气听起来仿佛他犯了一个有些好笑的错误。  
吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，求证般地往寥寥无几的顾客手上看了几眼，所得的结论顿时让自己的处境有些尴尬。  
"那这杯就算我请你的。"他折叠起墨镜，放进西装胸前的口袋，无比随意地换了说辞，"如何？"  
果不其然少女露出些许意外又害羞的神色，可惜的是很快就被她掩盖了下去，取而代之的是不以为然："不用了，我白天也不喝酒，先生。"  
"那看来你在晚上喝酒。"  
"有时会，有时候不会。"  
"那今晚呢？"  
他游刃有余地追问着，饶有兴致的姿态让少女感到莫名的不悦。她搪塞过去："那就得等到今晚再说。"  
"一言为定，Señorita."他心满意足般地跟了一句，仿佛就在等她这句话一般。

名为远坂凛的少女终是顾不上什么礼节，没好气地偷偷皱眉瞪了自说自话的金发客人一眼。然而心脏紧张又甜蜜的跳动让她完全生气不起来。  
她从来没想过在这样小小的海岛上还会碰见这样的男人，俊朗英气，光彩夺目。他足以让所有遇见的女性一见倾心。  
无论是他半开的衬衫领，手腕上闪光的金饰，和微微汗湿的刘海，都是那样恰到好处的迷人和自然。  
就连平时让她感到心烦的搭讪，此刻细细琢磨起来竟也变得没有那么厌恶了。  
说没有迟疑那是不可能的。不过她明白，越是接近像他这样的男人就越是危险。  
她绝对要离他远远的。

这样的想法方才浮上脑海，金发青年接起了一个电话，便转身走向门口，似是打算离开。  
伴随着叮叮当当的铃声，他在热辣的阳光和一众好奇艳羡的目光里上了一辆明黄色的法拉利扬长而去。  
远坂凛想着他手上的金饰，他耳垂上挂着的金耳坠，越发坚定了自己要远离这个男人的决心：男人都是大猪蹄子，有钱的男人更没几个好的。反正她也不过是临时给叔叔看一下店罢了，晚上她直接出门去，看他怎么办。

* * *

"Señorita，借过一下。"  
远坂凛下意识地抖了抖身子，赶紧让出个道来。  
她不禁又回想起下午的情景。当时那个男人也是这样叫她—这不算什么，在这里这只是一个所有人都会对陌生的年轻女子用的尊称罢了—可是他说出来总觉得哪里不太一样。  
他的声音更低沉一些，更好听，像大提琴一样，然后还要带着一点点微微上扬的愉悦…  
她莫名地脸红起来。  
他不过是故意调戏自己罢了。  
可是明知道是这样，她却依旧乐在其中，这实在是太不可原谅了。  
日落之后气温凉爽了许多，而海边的各种摊位也开始张罗热闹了起来。她跟着熙熙攘攘的人群进了商铺市场，很快便在里面吃饱喝足，慢悠悠地顺着码头边的木桥散步。  
今天的夜空和她在海岛上之前看的一样，并没有什么不同。在这儿的日子轻松惬意到她都快忘了自己总有一日要回家这件事。  
夏天又快要结束了。  
她踢了踢脚边的石子儿。  
"已经快11点了啊…该回去了。"  
说起来都过了这么久了，那家伙无论如何都应该已经走了吧？毕竟有钱人没有必要把耐心浪费在自己这样不知天高地厚的普通小姑娘身上。  
说不定他已经忘了这回事了压根就没有来过呢。她开玩笑般地自我挖苦。  
远坂凛登时感到淡淡的失落。  
她加快了步伐—不行，她无法不去在意那个男人。即使没有什么意义，她还是想要知道，他到底有没有来。  
咦？怎么路上有这么多车堵着？  
她疑惑地张望。这真是太奇怪了，以她的了解这条路从没这么堵过。一路走过去，车内的司机无不烦躁地摁着喇叭，或是从打开的车窗里伸出头来破口大骂，然而整个长队却完全没有移动的迹象。  
直到她走到叔叔的小酒吧门口，她才惊讶地发现那个超长的车队之所以那么久都纹丝不动，是因为有一辆车违规停靠在自家酒吧边的小空地上。因为那个空地实在是容不下这辆车，于是它的主人就直接嚣张地占了半根车道。  
她急急忙忙地跑过去，又被惊得愣住了。  
正是那辆熟悉不已的明黄色复古款法拉利大大咧咧地斜停在店门边的小空地上。这不是…？？  
他居然真的来了。  
远坂凛也不知自己是被这个不讲道理的男人气得面红耳赤还是因为别的什么。反正她想也没想地走过去敲了敲驾驶座旁的车窗。  
—没反应。没人？  
她低头凑近朝里面看。  
"看来你在找我，Señorita。"

* * *

她愣了一瞬，抬起头来循声看去，耳朵沾染了因恼怒泛起的薄红。  
眼前的罪魁祸首仿佛浑然不知，惬意地坐在门口的长椅上，嘴角带着熟悉的恶劣笑容。他换了身衣服，短袖衬衫上带着简洁又烂漫的海岛风情的花纹，清爽的颜色让人感到赏心悦目，同时他修长的四肢也从袖口和五分裤的裤管里展露出来。  
"先生，你的车不能停在这里。挡住车道了。"她用不容拒绝的语气说道，"请你立刻把它开走。"  
"如果我说不呢？"他好整以暇地望着她，收敛了一些慵懒的神色，仿佛在告诉她，他是认真的。  
"而且我不喜欢听从别人的指令。"他不咸不淡地补充道。  
"我请你喝酒。"远坂凛看着他，"你把车开走。"  
"哼，那就勉为其难地答应你好了。"  
他干脆地站起身，边把玩着车钥匙边走了过去。

"喂喂，这个就是白天那个法拉利吧？"  
"啊要是有朝一日能有幸坐一次那辆车就好了…"  
"真是让人惊叹啊，不过那个男人到底是什么来头？既然那么有钱怎么不去市区那里潇洒，跑到我们这么个小破地来…？"  
"你管人家呢，人家又不是为了喝酒，是为了小凛吧…"  
"确实，追求小凛的男孩子们真的是趋之若鹜啊。"

才刚刚和他们口中的主人公进到酒吧大厅里的远坂凛，不禁被耳边这些闲言碎语扰得心烦意乱。奈何她只能装作没听见，此时走在前面的她不禁好奇身后的男人听到这些是什么反应。  
他应该完全不会介意吧—不是因为宽容，而是因为觉得这些闲言碎语根本没必要理会。  
叔叔不在一楼的吧台，一定是又跑去二楼那儿和朋友喝酒去了。不过这样倒也好，省得还得想办法跟他解释。  
"说吧，想喝什么？"事到如今她也懒得对这个麻烦的男人彬彬有礼的了，她知道不管以什么方式对待他，他都会自说自话地按照他自己的想法来。  
他坐在自己的正对面，撑着脑袋饶有兴致地看着她。褪去了白天那副上流社会的衣壳，此时在昏暗灯光下的他看起来和一个普通的青年并无差别—除去他那张倾倒众生的脸，毕竟没有人可以在拥有如此相貌的情况下还能被普通地对待。  
她感觉自己一下子离他近了很多—不仅仅是像这样只隔一个柜台那样的近。  
如果还能再近一点…  
飘忽不定的心思让她愈发烦躁不安，而意识到这都是因为面前这个男人时，她更加心有不甘，伸手重重地把酒水单甩在了他面前。  
"嚯，你这是生气了？"他揶揄，"就算被众多男人追求却毫无经验也毫无头绪，说的就是像你这样的傻丫头吧。"  
"哈？"她一下子就红了脸，"我，我生气的是你刚刚就那样堂而皇之地违反交通规则！"  
似乎得到了他意料之外的回应，男人默了一瞬，随后噗嗤一声大笑起来，且声音大得简直令她难堪。  
"这有什么好笑的！"  
"没什么—我只是觉得你越来越有趣了，Señorita。"远坂凛还没来得及翻出那个白眼，忽地对方的脸就放大在了面前，男人前倾过上半身，轻靠在她耳廓边低语，迷离的香水味让她几乎忘记了呼吸。  
"这只能算是意外。对于意外你要学会有包容之心。"他很快便拉开了距离，眯缝着眼，漫不经心地说道。  
"人为的意外也能叫意外嘛？分明就是你故意占车道的。而且我才不会对意外包容，"她努力忽视脸上滚烫的温度，摆出一副自以为严肃的样子，实际上却分外可爱，"因为我根本不需要任何意料之外的事物出现在我的人生里。"  
"如果那个意料之外的事物已经在你面前出现了呢？"  
他盯着她。  
远坂凛一时语塞。  
"嗯？Señorita？"他低声笑了笑，赤色的眸子里含着温润而深不可测的光晕。  
她恐怕就要被这样迷人的光淹没了。  
男人没有追问沉默的她，伸手打算翻开酒水单看看。然而远坂凛像惊弓之鸟似的吓了一跳，慌忙之余挪开的手还碰到了对方温热的手背，不过一瞬的相触，又在她的心里莫名激起了千层浪。  
她咬了咬唇，低下了头，心脏像是要从喉咙口蹦出来。  
她的心思早就在他面前无所遁形了。此时再怎么遮遮掩掩，都无济于事。  
这是自然的，她早就知道了。就像她自己说的，她早该逃走的。  
可是…好像已经来不及了。  
想和再他近一点…  
她偷偷地抬眼瞧他，偷偷地用目光描摹着他此时低垂的眉眼。  
—如果是像他这样的意外，那么放纵一次也不是不可以吧…？

"唔，你会调酒的吧？"他似是想起什么，抬头问她。  
"会一点…"她有些难为情地假装咳嗽了一声，"只会一点Tequila Sunrise。"  
"那就抱着感激之心献上你的作品吧。"他合上酒水单，毫不谦虚地说，"我可是不得多见的顶级客人啊。"  
她叹了一口气，抬眸看向他："那…一杯龙舌兰日出给…？"  
"吉尔伽美什。"他开口，好笑地看着她害羞地避开自己的视线，低头在杯垫上写下自己的名字。  
"我…我的名字是凛，远坂凛。"她煞有其事地续道，脸上依旧带着微微的红，"记住了的话下次就别叫我Señorita了。"  
—再多听几次她真的受不住。  
对方轻笑了一声，远坂凛只当作是他同意了，转身去摆弄所需的瓶瓶罐罐。  
她正好可以借此机会冷静一下。  
虽说现在悬崖勒马还来得及，但是蠢蠢欲动的内心是那样恳切地昭示着她的真实意愿。  
…就跳一支舞。最多了。然后就再也不和他接触。  
她边在心里下定决心，边把混合好的酒液倒进边上的玻璃杯里。

如果是平时喝酒，在吉尔伽美什面前绝对不会出现三流的店家以及三流的调酒师。  
但是现在的情况不同，反而这一切都成了情趣的一部分，越发耐人寻味。因为他感受到了一流的愉悦，从面前这个女子身上—  
她正背对着自己认真且小心地操作着调酒器皿，殊不知自己最想尝到的根本不是什么Tequila Sunrise，而是她。  
想到这里他不禁又愉悦得笑出声。  
本以为汽车抛锚这样的意外只能算是糟糕的厄运，如今看来这分明是天意，而此刻对于他来说一切都势在必得。  
他依稀记得在白日里见到她时的场景。  
他看见从百叶窗溜进室内的阳光一棱一棱打亮了她白净的脸，为她染上柔和的红晕。少女坐在吧台里，低垂着眉眼，仿佛是林中的精灵在静悄悄地酣睡，一时间他竟连四周聒噪的蝉叫声都听不见了。  
他几乎是迫不及待地走了进去。清脆的铃声惊动了那份宁静，她朝他看了过来—那双眼睛就像这座小岛边的海，美丽清澈地映照出粼粼波光。  
他不得不承认，他心动了。  
他甚至迸发出为了她留在这个破酒吧的想法。  
要不是当时实在有事情脱不开身，他也不会直到现在才来。

* * *

"Tequila Sunrise。"  
渐变的橘红色从聚集了薄薄水雾的玻璃杯里透出来。随着她推动的动作，冰块和玻璃轻轻地碰撞出声。  
他绕过高脚杯覆上她的手。  
出乎意料地，她并没有抽开，也没有拒绝，只是默默地和他对视着。  
此时此刻他竟找不出可以比拟那抹碧蓝的事物。直到过了这缱绻的一夜，他才后知后觉地想起来，那是他在凡俗世界未曾追寻到的宝石，是海浪上无声掠过的月光。  
"…做我的女人。"  
他几乎脱口而出，说完才感到喉咙里莫名有些干涩，心里也有些懊恼自己过于直接的话语会收到拒绝。  
"今夜，"见她依旧愣愣的不说话，他又开口，"或者今后，都可以。"  
他握紧她微凉的手指。  
"这，这种事情…"她轻声细语地嗫嚅，转过头想要掩藏起绯红的双颊，"至少…至少也得等跳完一支舞之后才能决定。"  
"跳舞？"他眨了眨眼，旋即露出了了然的笑容，"哦，这便是你的诉求么？完成起来还真是跟猜透你的心思一样简单啊。"  
"知，知道了你就别说那么多废话了！"她没好气地瞪了他一眼，挣开他并没用多大力气的束缚，往酒吧后面的庭院小跑去，颇有些因为羞恼不已而逃走的意味。  
事已至此吉尔伽美什自然是跟了过去。  
—哼。明明眼神里透露出和他近乎一致的想法，嘴上却还死不承认。  
那副心口不一的模样也太过可爱了。

酒吧后的庭院里每夜都会自发地组织一场舞会。乐手们自然而然地聚在一起，演奏那些传统而悠扬的小曲，将夜色晕染得朦胧而深情。  
在这里跳舞仿佛是一场浪漫的冒险，默契难以用眼睛发现，难以用言语诉说，却可以靠某一刻身体相同的律动来感受，又或是从对方牵起你的手的那一刻，你的心就已决定与对方纵情到天明。  
而远坂凛在吉尔伽美什拉起她手的那一刻就已经有些后悔了。  
这个晚上注定因为他的到来而不平凡，一切早已不在她的掌控之内。她无路可去，只能跟从着他的步伐。  
就像现在一样—她大脑空白地跟着他的舞步。  
他劲瘦的手臂环在她纤细的腰上，贴近的距离下他的心跳清晰可闻，手掌下他宽阔的胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏，被香水味淹没的她勉强稳住了过快的心跳，却还是在对方的指尖不经意和自己露出的脊背肌肤相贴的时候轻颤了颤身体。  
她今天就不该穿这条露背的连衣裙。远坂凛咬咬牙想道。  
她在他怀中转过一个圈，感受他从背后搂住自己时的力道和温度。  
真是口是心非的男人。  
明明刚刚眼睛里透露着十足的侵略性，然而手上的动作却又是不着痕迹的温柔。  
不过这样的感觉她并不讨厌。他的每一次触摸仿佛都妙不可言。  
不管是意外也好，故意的也好—  
再度转回到跟他面对面的位置时，她似乎转得太快了，编制成辫的长发居然随着动作柔顺地飘散开，跌落在她雪白的肩头。  
看在眼里的吉尔伽美什伸手为有些慌乱的少女撩开凌乱的发丝，将它们别到她的耳后，然而脖颈那细腻温润的触感却让他舍不得收回手来。  
他就着这个姿势弯腰凑近过去，趁机亲吻了她的嘴角，而后却发现对方紧紧地拽着手下他的衣襟，一时间竟是不得不维持这个亲密的距离。  
她又脸红了，抿着唇低着头不看他。  
真是的…这个表情，只会让他更想做更过分的事情啊。  
吉尔伽美什干脆直接把她打横抱起，往酒吧里走去。身娇体软的少女顺从地躺在他怀里，意识到这点的他心跳得飞快，手心和额角已经起了细汗。  
他半玩笑道："从现在开始，你不说话就算是默许了。"  
他在昏暗的后门走廊里把她放下。这里没开灯，只有庭院里的灯火隐约照进来，但并不影响他低头吻她柔软湿润的唇，尽情地抚摸她纤瘦挺拔的后背。  
他追逐着她软滑的舌，意犹未尽地舔舐过她的上颚，缠绵交织的呼吸在因为没有空调而闷热的走廊异常炙热。两人因为短暂的氧气缺失而大口呼吸着，而男人的吻也从脖颈一路绵延到了胸前。  
她在他让人应接不暇的亲吻下难耐地轻吟，微凉的手摸索着他的衣扣，想解开那碍事的衬衫，虚浮的步伐让两人的膝盖不轻不重地撞了一下，她正好满当当地摔进他怀里。  
"去…去楼上房间里。"她伏在他胸膛上轻声说。  
狭窄的楼梯上可以清楚地听见一楼大厅传来的欢笑和吵闹声，他们旁若无人地拥吻，随心所欲地喘息，明明只有不到十级的台阶此时分外漫长，只因他们每走一步都恋恋不舍地想要贴近对方。

总算推拉着进了房间，只有一盏床头小灯的光源，却恰好地照出了这满室旖旎的气氛。  
此时吉尔伽美什看得再清楚不过了，她眼中流转出的情欲毫不留情地掀翻了他脑中名为理智的小舟。  
被放到床上坐着的远坂凛故意还勾着他的脖子，逼得他不得不在床边蹲下身子来迎合这个吻，不过对方眯起眸子看了她一眼便一笑了之，并无分毫的无措。他直接低下身亲吻舔舐她胸前光裸的肌肤，毛茸茸的碎发从皮肤上滑过，惹得她有点痒。于是她趁机把他柔软的一头金发揉得乱糟糟的，又低头埋进他的发丝里亲吻他的头顶。  
吉尔伽美什凑到她颈边，他咬开被绑成蝴蝶结的吊带，用双唇将她的衣裙褪下，仿佛在剥开一颗甜美多汁的果实。这挑逗般的轻触引得她只能喘息战栗，而他也更变本加厉地贪婪抚摸着她此时唾手可得的全部柔美娇嫩。从不堪一握的腰到挺翘的臀，再到绵软的胸部，每一次温柔的轻抚，揉捏，舔舐…都是舒心却又令她感到羞耻和陌生的快感，让她无从抗拒。  
但是一直处于被动的状态让她不免有些不悦。  
裤腰带被解开的时候吉尔伽美什顿了一下手上的动作，他没想到对方居然会有如此积极的回应。细软的手指小心翼翼地伸进绷起的内裤，抚摸着早已挺立炙热的器官，他不禁下意识地摒住了呼吸。过于青涩的手法虽然并没有让他感到满足，却出乎意料地受用。他脱下了她用另一只手刚刚解开的衬衫，匀称健硕的身形简直叫她移不开眼，滚烫白皙的肌肤上还泛着诱人的薄红。她忍不住伸出双手摸上他的腰，他的腹肌，迷恋般地描摹那线条流畅的肌理和手臂。  
她知道他在看，看她抚摸，看她流露出着迷的神情。  
他想看那她便让他看—她坏心地凑上去学着他之前的样子亲吻他，却怎么看怎么像只撒娇的小猫，讨好般地一下下舔舐他的喉结，亲吻他的脸颊。她甚至故作不知情一般坐进了他的腿间，纤细的腿搁上他突然僵住的腰侧，引人遐想的湿软正紧紧地压在他那蠢蠢欲动的器官上，愣是让他有些动弹不得。  
光是通过感官来想象身下的那副光景就已经叫他欲火焚身，更别提她还故意蹭了蹭—  
终是听到他嘴里隐忍又性感低沉的喘息，看到他眼中有些被惹恼的目光，她这才露出了幸灾乐祸般的微笑。然而她立马就被扑倒在了身下，黑色的长发铺散开来，衬得她愈发诱人的白嫩。吉尔伽美什居高临下地看着宛如俎上鱼肉，秀色可餐的她，低笑着说道："看来我也不需要手下留情了，嗯？"

进入的过程并不如想象中顺利，过于紧窄的压迫感让他不得不压抑住强硬突破的欲望，选择放慢速度。  
结果他还是手下留情了—这番堪称折磨的忍耐让他满头大汗，他有些不耐烦地撩起变得湿漉漉的刘海，咬牙再尝试着挤入了一点才终于完整地被温软包裹住。  
"哈…"他抓紧了手下的被单，一边喘着气一边笑道，"真是个难缠的女人啊。"  
"呜…嗯…"不过这番折磨也是相对的，被折腾得不行的她眼角含着泪楚楚可怜地看他，断断续续地呻吟着吐不出完整的话。  
他低头吻去她的泪，贴上她的唇，伸手和她的手交叠在一起，紧紧地十指相扣。

* * *

待到那汹涌的情潮散去，他们像濒死的鱼儿一样大口地呼吸着，依偎在一起，轻柔地接吻。两人对视了一会儿，突然一起莫名地笑出声来。  
安静下来的房间传来庭院里低缓的乐曲，还有人群的笑声，甚至还有一楼大厅里时不时的酒杯碰撞声。明明是如此嘈杂的声音，此时却分外的催眠。  
就在远坂凛快要睡着的时候，尖锐的电话铃声响了起来。  
她看着吉尔伽美什下床从被扔在地上的裤子口袋里掏出震动的手机，放到耳边接听。  
她一下子变得莫名的清醒，清醒到心里都感到莫名地不安起来。  
应该是工作上的事情，她发现吉尔伽美什的神色变得从未有过的正经，虽然从他嘴里透露出的只言片语听起来依旧漫不经心，但这并没有让她感到安慰。  
他突然看了她一眼，露出了一瞬的犹豫—很快地被他掩饰了过去，不过她知道自己看见了。  
"不能留下吗？"她开口，完全不知道自己在说什么。  
吉尔伽美什还没顾上回答她的问题，刚和电话里的人说完，她又自言自语般嘟囔道："难道你连从今晚到日出的这点时间都不能分给我吗？"  
这听起来太像是在无理取闹，但是她还是忍不住说了出来。  
而对方明显也感受到了这一点。他并没有第一时间理睬她，三言两语挂了电话之后，才哼笑了一声说："我的时间可是很宝贵的。"  
"所以呢？不行吗？"她有些委屈地瞪着他，仿佛借着最后的倔强和任性抛出这个问题。  
确实，她哪有这样的资本。  
但是她想赌一赌，即使最后的答案可能会让她失望。  
"你的话，我可以考虑考虑。"  
她愣愣地看着男人伸手把手机丢回裤子上。  
直到他抱着自己躺下，她才有了一丝安全感，闭上了眼睛睡去。

* * *

远坂凛醒来的时候正是日出。  
她并不知道自己是怎么醒来的，迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，发现吉尔伽美什正披着衬衫靠在窗边，不知在想些什么。  
她并没有叫他，只是默默地看着他若有所思的侧脸。微凉的海风带着早晨的寒露吹进被子的缝隙，吹开了他金色的刘海。她看着火红的日光映照在他的脸上，将他赤色的眼睛照得闪闪发亮。  
新的一天开始时和昨天结束时并无差别。她甚至可以预料到庭院里躺得东倒西歪的人，吧台上许许多多的空酒杯，以及大厅电视上还在播放的某个节目…不过现在更安静，更美。  
是了—今天和以往的每一天都不太一样。因为有吉尔伽美什。想到这里她不禁笑出了声，果然沉思的男人便听到了动静，转过头来看她。  
"运气不错嘛，现在刚好是日出。"他开口道，耀眼炫目的光晕落在他的脸上，衬得他不像是凡间的人。  
"…你要走了吗？"她注视着他。  
吉尔伽美什没有说话。沉默的空气里只能听到海风轻微的呜咽和远处海鸥的啼叫声。  
"如果我没有醒，你就打算那样直接离开吗？"  
他还是没有回答。  
她感到心里泛酸。  
果然当初她就不应该接近他。如今没想到这么快她就要自食恶果。  
"你知道吗，其实我很喜欢你叫我Señorita的样子。"她装出无所谓的模样，低头微笑着，"特别是我第一次见到你的那个时候，你叫我那次。那是我最喜欢的一次。"  
一定是会深刻一辈子的印象吧…

"…跟我走吧，凛。"他突然开口。  
远坂凛瞪大了眼睛。  
"…你，你说什么？"  
"跟我回日本。"他穿上之前一直披着的短袖衬衫，仿佛一切都是理所当然一般，"反正你也不是长住在此的本地人，不是吗？"  
"就，就算你这么说，我也不能什么都不收拾就回去吧？"她依旧有些难以置信，激动得脸上泛起了红晕，"而且还得买机票，还得订去机场的专车…总不能现在说走就走—"  
"当然可以，Señorita。"他打断了她，故意放慢了语速，"只要你愿意跟我走。"  
他沐浴在美丽的阳光里，嘴角带着淡淡的笑容。  
真是太狡猾了。明明几秒钟之前还一副冷漠的样子。搞得她还以为可能再也见不到他了…  
不过和这样的他如果能一直在一起的话…她自然是愿意的，去到天涯海角都愿意。  
"…嘛，既然你这么说了，那我就勉为其难地跟你一起走好了。回头找机会跟叔叔解释也不是什么难事…"她红着脸别扭地嘟囔着。  
"我们可不会直飞回去，路上还要去别的国家—很多国家。你就当是环球旅行好了，但是时间只有一半。"  
"诶？那要去很冷的地方吗？衣服什么的—"  
"那是你最不需要考虑的问题。"

* * *

"那再见啦，叔叔！我走啦！"远坂凛朝酒吧的门口挥了挥手，然后摁住脑袋上的宽檐草帽，兴高采烈地跑向身后马路上那辆明黄色的法拉利。  
"准备好了？"吉尔伽美什坐在驾驶座上看着她，墨镜虽然遮住了他的脸，却并没有遮住他愉悦的笑意。  
"准备好了。"她回了他一个明媚的笑脸。  
"那就出发吧。"

轰鸣的马达声响起，惊飞了遮阳篷上的海鸥，载着幸福的它踏着热浪，驶向了令人期待的新旅途。

END


End file.
